


또 다른 심적 고통

by sindaehyeon



Series: Another Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: POV Chara, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindaehyeon/pseuds/sindaehyeon





	

 "우리는 이 지하세계에 들어온 이후로 지상을 보지 못 했어."

 인간. 인간이 떨어졌어. 처음 만날 때에는 당황했었고, 그리고 완전히 믿지 않았어. 경계. 저 인간이 마치 시간을 되돌리는 자라는 생각이 들었었어. 시간을 되돌릴 수 있다면, 저 인간은 우리의 즐거운 시간을 단숨에 잘라버릴 수도 있었겠지. 하지만 스노우딘으로 가면서 프리스크가 만들어 둔 퍼즐을 푸는 모습들이나 내 휴대폰을 받고 몰래 아스리엘과 했던 약속을 지키려고 애 쓰는 모습을 보면, 적어도 가까이 다가가도 될 것 같았어.

 그런데 이 모습이 우리가 이전에 이미 겪었던 상황이라면? 우리는 기억을 못 하지만, 저 인간이 시간을 되돌려서 이 상황을 반복하기만 하는거라면? 저 인간이 호기심 때문에 우리를 죽이고서 되돌아 지금의 시간이 온 거라면? 그러면 내 행동은 의미가 없는게 아닐까? 하지만 지금은 내가 모르는 현재야. 저 인간은 내가 이러는 모습을 수천번이나 봐왔겠지만, 적어도 나에게는 '첫 번째' 인 상황인거야.

 "네가 집에 가고 싶어하는 마음 만큼은 나도 잘 알아."

 물론 한 가지 사실은, 저 인간이라 해도 누군가를 죽이지 않는 한 이 지하세계를 빠져나갈 수가 없다라는 것. 누군가를 죽인다면, 결국 누군가의 희생이 필요하다는 것. 우리들의 영혼은 이미 불완전한 상태이기에 불가능하겠지.

 하지만 시간이 다시 되돌아간다면, 어차피 죽어도 전혀 상관없겠다는 그런 허무주의적인 생각도 떠올라. 시간이 돌아갈텐데 왜 열심히 행동하지? 나는 그것을 기억하지도 못 할텐데 왜 노력을 하는거지? 그리고 무엇보다, 내가 왜 이런 생각을 하는거지? 아니면 저 인간이 있는 시점에서 이런 생각을 한다는 것 자체부터가 결국 의미없는 짓이 아닌걸까?

 "... 그래도, 나아가겠다고?"

 결국 모 아니면 도. 모든것을 내걸어버리자. 어차피 죽더라도 전혀 상관 없어. 저 인간이 나쁜 인간이라면 내가 방심할 틈에 벌써 칼을 꽂아 넣었겠지. 오히려 저 인간이 강함을 증명하듯 날 죽이는게 더 편하겠지. 그러면 모든게 나을거야.

 근데 그러면 프리스크는? 프리스크는 혼자 어떻게 지내지? 혼자서 못 지낼텐데? 아스리엘이 있다 해도, 아스리엘이 내 빈 자리까지 다 감당할 수가 있을까? 프리스크의 외로움을 씻어내줄 수가 있을까? 정말 모든 것을 혼자서 다 짊어질텐데.

하지만 결국 그런 생각마저 금방 사라져 버렸다. 이런 상황을 수 없이 봐 왔다면 내가 죽은 모습도 수 없이 봐 왔을테니 죽어도 다시 돌아올 것이라는, 모든게 되돌아갈거라는, 정말 안이한 생각을 품으면서. 모든 것을 체념하고 나는 내 할 일을 할 뿐.

 "네 강함을 증명 해 봐!"


End file.
